


Shining In My Eyes (You're too dazzling, I'll let it be)

by doromi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jisung whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mentioned Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Pining, This is for you rensung nation, and then have the party as well, jisung babie, jisung cute, lots of blushing from jisung's behalf, lots of mutual pining, might be up soon, perhaps from renjun in the second chap, renjun cute, rensung are que cute, second chap is going to be from renjun's perspective, second chap will recap everything, so is renjun, the setting will be at Jaehyun's party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doromi/pseuds/doromi
Summary: Ever since Jisung started to harbour this little crush on Renjun, it's only gotten worse. His eyes always trailing towards the older boy, who seems to sparkle in his eyes with that darn dimple. But it can't be the same story for Renjun.He thinks it’s a case of an unrequited crush, but when Renjun starts to reciprocate his feelings back, his brain can't help but be turned to mush. He really is a lovesick teenager, who Renjun definitely doesn't like back.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subak_jumokbap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak_jumokbap/gifts).



> Ahhh, been planning to write rensung since July. Finally pumped this bad boy out. Hope y'all like it. Title is from "1, 2, 3" By NCT DREAM.
> 
> Also shoutout to @subak_jumokbap bc they inspired me to write rensung with their fic from last December, called, "Warm up my winter" It's a good fic, so check it out and support them.
> 
> Sorry if there's any errors, I'm still a youngster and of course, my grammar will get better as I get older.

Jisung didn't expect it to end up like this.

  
  


He thought it was just simply going to be a small crush, something he could get over in no time. But now he can't help it when his eyes wander to Renjun whenever they're around each other. And he's thankful that nobody knew about his secret because he would never hear the end of it. That was until, Jeno pulled him aside at one of their hangout sessions, with a look that made Jisung question what was wrong.

“Jisung, we need to talk to about something. And you have to answer honestly, because I'm not going to get mad at you.” Jeno’s tone was serious and Jisung would have been complaining in his head about how Jeno was really sounding like his parents when they knew something was up, if it weren't for the fact that he was wondering about what could Jeno have possibly wanted to talk about.

“I wanted to talk about what has been up with you for a while now, like you keep spacing out and always just staring at one place from time to time, and you've suddenly gotten clumsier for some reason, like something or someone, I honestly don't know, has been on your mind these days and is, distracting you. I just wanted to know if you're okay and that nothing bad is actually happening.” He inhaled, because Jeno might know that he has a big fat crush on Renjun, and he was not ready to see what his reaction might be.

  
  


Would he be joyful because Jisung has a crush on someone and because he's always wanted to be a wingman for someone? So many questions to be answered but not enough time to get those answers because the rest of them in the living room would question their disappearance being for much too long.

“Thanks for being worried, but everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all.” Well he wasn't lying for the most part, the way Renjun’s dimple he had would appear when he would smile even the slightest bit had been disturbing his sleep and keeping him up, a lot of the time thinking about how it might be if Renjun’s smile was directed to him, if the sight of that dimple would be for him and him only.

“Jisung, are you sure you don't like someone? I mean, I've seen your stare pointed at a certain someone, in our friend group, when they're not looking. It's okay if you do, because I won't judge if it's true since sometimes we go through a time where we like someone but don't want to admit that we actually do.” Jeno was being so gentle, that it almost made Jisung want to let out his big secret, but a part of him was still hesitant, if he wanted to let him know and then proceed to spill the news to everyone, Renjun included, and then he would have to disappear off the face of the earth in order to forget about Renjun and his awfully cute dimple.

“Okay, so I might like,” he paused before lowering his voice, afraid that someone might overhear, “Renjun, but it's just a little crush and then everything will be good once I get over it. It was an out of the blue thing, so I can assure you that this will not last long.”

“It's okay, and thanks for telling me because now I know you're fine, but don't worry, I won't tell the rest.” Jisung didn't know whether to sigh in relief or to come up with scenarios of how it would be if he did tell them, because overthinking is practically his middle name.

As they headed back out to the living room, the gang anticipating their arrival, Jeno could only stare at Jisung’s back and pray for the best for him.

  
  


Jisung was alarmed after what Jeno revealed to him about knowing, so he swore not to even peep the slightest glance at Renjun in fear that night. Jeno swore that he felt Renjun look at the both of them funny.

  
  
  


Currently, the gang is at Starbucks, hanging out and doing homework. And after losing a bet the day before, Jisung was dared to take a few sips of Jaemin’s death drink, which was an iced americano, with no water and 2.5 extra espresso shots. Once he swallowed, he could really taste the bitterness and realized how strong it was, he presumed that it was absolutely disgusting. It was such a sharp drink, he can't even imagine how Jaemin manages to drink so many of those nasty things in a single day.

  
  


“Blah,” Jisung commented, wrinkling his nose in repulsion. “It tastes like crap.” All but Jeno and Renjun laugh, Jeno, who tells him to watch his language like a little kid when in fact, he's not. But then he coos at him, “Aw, poor baby. Drink some of mine.” sliding his beverage over to where Jisung is.

“Yours might not be sweet enough, Jisung should drink some of mine instead,” Renjun announces. He sets the cup down in front of him, and he's trying so hard not to blush when he grabs the straw to take a sip.

  
 _Wait, he_ thinks. _Is this technically indirect kissing since I'm sipping from the same straw as him?_ The blush spreads to his neck as he finishes that thought, curse him and his inability of stopping the flowing of blood to where it's visible for Renjun to catch.

_Dude, Renjun hyung isn't even looking at you, so stop it! You're going to embarrass yourself if you don't._

The first sip was amazing, and that indicated that it was sweet, sweet enough to wash out the bitter aftertaste of Jaemin’s iced americano. He couldn't get enough.

He sips and sips until he can’t anymore trying to avoid Renjun’s gaze, (And because it's absolutely delicious) or that is when Donghyuck smacks his arm and gives him a look. “Dude, you just drank like all of Renjun’s drink.” _Huh._ Jisung stares at the almost empty cup, and then back at Donghyuck, and then back again. “Uh, maybe I did.”

  
  


Renjun is not looking anymore, which is good. Any more of that, and Jisung would probably have ascended to the clouds from the amount of embarrassment he was feeling.

He turns to them, with a raised eyebrow and Jisung’s palms feel clammy as he tries, again and again, to wipe them off. It's no use.

“So what did I just hear of a certain Jisung Park doing?” His eyes are directed at him, and the curiosity in his eyes makes him itch.

“Well, you see… JISUNG DRANK ALL OF YOUR DRINK!” Lock him up, take all of his money, but whatever you do, do not make him face Renjun after Donghyuck embarrassed him. They're in Starbucks for God's sake, and now one of the baristas is giving both of them the stink eye.

  
  


Renjun’s eyebrow stays quirked, as if he’s not getting the memo.

  
  


“And? Jisung baby over here was probably trying to get that disgusting taste of Jaemin’s nasty drink out of his mouth, of course, he would drink all of it.” He raises his voice a little at the end of the sentence, sending a look towards Jaemin’s way. Jaemin put his hands up in defense. Did Renjun just call him _baby?_

_Baby. Jisung baby. Would that automatically mean that he was Renjun’s baby? He likes the sound of that, but maybe he should stop overthinking because he feels the blood rushing through his eardrums._

  
  


Donghyuck sputters, “ W-what about all the times I drank your drink? Why did you get mad at me, but now not at him?”

Renjun just sighed, flashing one of his one million dollar smiles at them, at _Jisung himself_ , and replies “Simply because Jisung is baby, how could I?”

Jisung replays that moment in his mind for what feels like 100 times, and he just can't go to sleep. Renjun _smiled_ and called him _“baby” twice._ He still burns up in his slumber, if that's possible.

  
  
  


He wakes up late, rushing to get up and out the door, and he's running to his English class, when he runs into Chenle. Because he woke up like 10 minutes before, his morning brain is all over the place and he can't comprehend almost anything he says.

(He wishes that Huang Renjun would be more considerate and stop running through his thoughts, because the feeling of having a lack of sleep in the morning is not the most amazing feeling in the world.)

“Yeah, I'm fine with that.” His eyes are trained on the class door, not so far away. Chenle seems to get the head ups and waves bye, reminding him “to meet us at the diner during your lunch break.” And leaves him with a “See ya, Ji!”

His classes seem to drag, and he already has an essay and an upcoming test on his plate when he goes to meet up with Chenle and Jeno at the diner. He slips into the booth, exhausted and yearning for some source of energy. He’s sipping on a chocolate milkshake when Jeno decides to bring up the controversial topic.

He almost spits it out, when Chenle starts cackling and points to something, or someone behind him like it's a great coincidence.

He turns around, and lo and behold in all of his glory, there is Renjun. Waving hi, and his eyes brighten when they catch sight of Jisung. Jisung can't bring himself to hold up his arm to send back the same message, so he sits there, dumbfounded and mouth gaping open. He should really close it but it's Renjun.

He’s back in his original position, but then Chenle is signaling Renjun to come over, to _sit with them_. Of course Renjun agrees, because they're his buddies, and when he settles down besides Chenle, he puts on his best smile, and braces himself to say hi. But then he sits down and Jisung’s mind is turned to mush.

“Hey guys, fancy seeing you here.” Renjun starts off, as Jisung fiddles with his straw, mixing the remains of the milkshake around. Maybe if he stares hard enough then the chocolate swirls will distract him from the beauty that is Huang Renjun.

“Yeah, it is. Anyway, you're planning on going to Jaehyun’s this Saturday, right?” He's heard Jeno talk about the party at Jaehyun’s, and frankly he wasn't certain of going, but-

“Yeah, are you too?” Maybe he’ll go, but he swears it's not because of Renjun.

Jisung listens in carefully, and he is not absolutely prepared for what was to come next. Renjun’s asking him a question, if _he_ is going to be there with Jeno.

“Huh?” He mumbled, raising his head up and inevitably meeting Renjun’s gaze. It's all fondness and he feels like melting in with the booth seat right then and there, “I said, are you going to the party as well?” He chuckles at the end and Jisung feels silly.

“Yeah, most definitely.” Can he sound more unnecessary, on that last part?

“Great, so I guess that means I'll see you there. Until then, my friends.” His gaze is on him as he continues talking and with that farewell, he gets up, leaving Jisung who can finally breathe properly. Jisung’s heart is pounding, so hard that he feels and hears it as it loudly beats _thump, thump, thump._ But that doesn't matter, because all that does is that he's going to be at a party, and _Renjun_ will also be there.

“You know,” Chenle whispers as Renjun walks away, “He looks like he's interested in you too. He wasn't looking at us when we were talking, talk about whipped.”

“I highly doubt it, you know he only thinks of me as a little brother.” Chenle is being delusional, because why would Renjun possibly feel the same? He's older and he could do much better than to like Jisung, who still sleeps with his stuffed bear, Squiggles. He's not mature enough for him. But a boy can wish.

  
  
  


Thursday Night: 9:18 pm

Jisung is in a bit of a pickle, because he’s at the grocery store staring at the hair dye section. He sorts out all the colors he has tried, from blonde to chestnut pink. Pink was his most recent, and his favorite because the amount of attention he was receiving from Renjun was mind-blowing. The power of a pink dye job, honestly. Jisung thinking of going back to chestnut brown, only because he knew he looked extra cute during that time around last holiday season. Not cute enough to having catch Renjun’s eye, it seemed.

  
  


9:20 pm

Now Jisung is having trouble picking a color out, because he wants a soft, lighter brown tone, but he also wants to go for a darker tone. Being indecisive, he goes to grab his phone and texts Chenle.

_Hey, what do you think of me sporting a dark brown color?_

_Why are you asking?_ _Is this because of Renjun?_

He chuckled. It was totally not because of Renjun, he just wanted to dye his hair to try something, nothing new. Hasn't he done this multiple times?

Ok, but he has only dyed it to impress Renjun once before. And it wasn't a complete fail, if he thinks back enough there was times where Jisung would catch him in the act, sensing him as well. He had to admit, those moments make him bashful when he thinks back to them, Renjun’s eyes piercing the back of his neck, when he couldn't even see him, Renjun’s small grins that he would send his way that would leave him breathless. He really is a lovesick teen.

He types back, _Of course not, I just want to try something different._

No longer stuck between what to pick, he chooses the dark brown box of his choice and heads out to pay. When he steps out into the cold chill of the night, he curses for only bringing his old, raggedy hoodie.

_“Woah”_ is the only word that Chenle can form as he glances up at Jisung from his phone.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” _Wait._ His hair.

“You don't, I just saw that you dyed your hair.” Jisung was puzzled, because wasn't Chenle the one who commented on his post earlier?

“Weren't you the one who commented on my post? I got the notification in the morning, but I wasn't paying much attention because I thought it was you saying something stupid.” He asked, still quite perplexed.

“No, you posted something?”

“Then who did?” “Maybe it was Jeno or something.”

_Maybe, but his mind kept drifting off to a certain Huang Renjun’s name. Gosh, he isn't even following him and vice versa so it can't be._

But because he’s curious, and also because he’s kind of hoping it is him, he opens his Instagram. And _wow._

_Huang Renjun liked and commented on your recent post. 4 hours ago._

He clicks on it, which takes him back to his post captioned, _“_ So what side of my face looks cuter? _”_ Jisung thought it was funny, and typed it as a joke, which wasn't supposed to be serious, at all. Thinking back, it was a bad idea and Jisung is really cringy and his mind will replay that memory forever just in spite of him. But-

“Jisung, what is that caption? Which side of my face looks cuter? Bitch- jk you look cute on each side or whatever.” Damn, if Jisung thought he was an annoying little booger, he wonders what that makes Chenle.

“Wait, did the _Huang Renjun_ like and comment on your post?” He's practically screeching in Jisung’s ear, and he would really like to see what he wrote, if it weren't for Chenle the dolphin over here.

His eyes squint, scanning over the words once, and then twice, and he feels like all the air has been punched out of his lungs.

Huang Renjun: Jisung-ah, I think you look cute from either side, and the new hair color looks good.

He feels fainting. Honestly.

_I think you look cute from either side, I think_ **_you_ ** _look_ **_cute,_ ** _Jisung cute? Him cute? Him cute! And Renjun thinks so too!_

“Why do have the look on your face, what did he do now? Say you look cute or someth- Oh shit, he did.” Oh shit indeed.

He simply can't not believe this, his crush, his hyung who he thought would never give him the time of day, had commented such a thing. He's sweating at the thought of Jaehyun’s party, the thought of him and Renjun being in the same space of area. What if he comes up to him and starts to make conversation? His heart rate rises, and my, the boy’s skin turning a tint of pink.

Chenle raises an eyebrow, “You're blushing because he commented that you looked cute, gosh Jisung. I swear he could be in a whole other country and you would swoon over a picture he posted on his Instagram, that doesn't even include his face.” He's right, maybe Jisung should cut back on the whole blushing thing. But it's Renjun who gets him all flustered and a blushing mess, so he thinks that would probably not be an option.

“Oh, shut up.”

  
  


It was Friday, which meant that Jisung, and the rest of the gang, if they did not have plans already, would have a pizza/movie night together at Chenle’s house. It was Jisung’s turn to pay for the pizza, which was going to do some serious damage to his wallet, but oh well, he gets to pick the toppings. And no, they're not pineapple and ham.

Sitting on Chenle’s expensive and cozy couch, that can only fit 4 people, though 6 of them manage to make it work, Jaemin whines, “When is the pizza getting here? I'm hungies~”

Mark scoffs, “Didn't I take you out to get McDonald's like a few hours ago?”

“That was a few hours ago, this is now.” Jaemin’s face showed distaste, and Mark groaned.

_Ding!_

“I'll go get it.” Renjun states, and he's the first one to get up, but Jisung tugs at his arm. He pulls out his wallet, and hands him the money, “Here, it was my turn to pay.”

Renjun smiles, and gosh, can Jisung’s thoughts not be flooded with memories of earlier that day?

“No, it's fine. I'll pay for it.” He gives him it back, though it's _Jisung’s_ turn to pay, so he doesn't budge.

“But it's my turn to pay.” He's pouting because no one could resist a pouting Jisung, and heck, he wasn't going to use Renjun’s precious money for some damn pizza, and he's a boy of his words. He opens Renjun’s palm and put the two pieces of paper down, “Here.” And he pats them, securingly. He sees that the pouting did some good, because he's softened a little, fondly staring at him, and it seems like Jisung is too. Softening under his gaze he means, not staring at him, because Jisung does not stare.

Jaemin chimes in, at what Jisung deems an inappropriate time to say anything , “So y’all not going to get the pizza or what?” They both stare at him. “What did I do?”

Renjun turns back to him and says all serious, “Okay, but just this one time, all right?” Jisung’s beaming at his Renjun hyung, and to Renjun, it’s like the lights in the room only brighten when his smile stretches wider.

“All right.” Renjun leaves the room to answer the door, Jisung’s surprised that the pizza delivery boy was still there, because that moment went on for what felt like hours. He’s just happy the tension is gone. But everyone's just blankly looking at him, expect for Jeno and Chenle, and... Donghyuck? Who told him?

Donghyuck is smirking at him, and he's a deer in headlights when Renjun comes back in, with the three pizza boxes and a soda. “Aw, did Jisungie not think hyung could carry all those boxes? Did you not know that our Renjunnie is super strong?” Why is Donghyuck like this? Jisung just wants to eat, and not be uhm, embarrassed in front of Renjun.

“Donghyuck, I don't even think you could carry one.”

Donghyuck gasps, “Bro, how dare you. I bet I could carry you and those boxes.”

“Bet then.”

And so that's how on this Friday night, Lee Donghyuck took up the challenge of carrying one Huang Renjun, and ultimately three full pizza boxes with a soda on the side. In hindsight, it would have been probable, but sadly it was not. As soon as Renjun settled into his hold, his legs started shaking and eventually gave out. Renjun and everything that he holding went down with him. Jisung was just thankful that Renjun did not get hurt, and oh, that the pizza did not receive any damage.

“Donghyuck, how could you not hold Renjun? He's small and thin, and those boxes don't add much to the weight.” Mark questioned, Chenle and Jeno teasing him.

“Guys, he may look it, but he is not light. I struggled to hold him up for even one second.” Donghyuck tried to reason, but they would not believe him.

“You just have weak muscles, and don't say that those boxes or soda did anything because I know for a fact, that they did not.” The elder shot back. They _“Oohed”_ in response, the conversation getting heated.

But before anything else could happen, Jaemin screamed, “Pizza!” and then Jeno swatted at his shoulder for being so loud. Courtesy of Jaemin’s screams of hunger, they all sat to eat.

Jisung’s stomach had been growling for a while, but once the boxes were open and in close distance to his nose, it erupted quite some noises and caught the attention of Renjun’s ears. “Hungry, aren't we?” as he motioned to Jisung’s abdomen, and Jisung shyly nodded _yeah_ before grabbing a plate and a slice for himself. On his second slice, and intensely watching Mean Girls for what? The 200th time? He hears Renjun let out an airy laugh and out of the corner sees him eyeing him, more importantly his lips- _and he freezes._ “Huh?” He swivels his head to Renjun’s direction, where he can see him obviously glancing at him, “Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?”

Renjun sits up straight, and grabs a napkin, pulling himself closer to Jisung, invading his personal space. Jisung’s breath hitches, and Renjun murmurs, “You have sauce on the corners of your lower lip, god, you are such a messy baby, Ji.” And with a napkin held hand tilts his chin down, diligently wiping the sauce off each corner, and Jisung tries so hard not to squirm and flush under his focused gaze to his mouth, when it's just because he's cleaning it.

Renjun smells like laundry detergent and he keeps muttering under his breath, that Jisung is paying more mind to attempting to figure out what it could possibly be that is coming out in short, incoherent whispers. He pulls away, _finally,_ and his lips curve into a smirk for a split second, and Jisung just smiles along because Renjun looks so god darn pretty when his lips are up in that position.

“So how about that movie?” Renjun rubs at the nape of his neck, and the contact of the warm skin of his palm is a nice combination of comfort and safety against Jisung’s warmer skin.

“Oh yep, the movie.” Jisung was so invested in Renjun, that he forgot about the buzz of the classic right in front of him.

And then he almost literally dies, when Renjun picks up a slice for what Jisung thinks is for Renjun himself, but instead taps the younger, to “Say ah” and feeds it to him like he's a complete and utter baby. Jisung’s face shows bashfulness, especially when he sees some of the others, cough cough, Donghyuck and Chenle make kissy faces at them. And Renjun tries to contain his snickers, because he doesn't want to make him any more flustered even if a blushing Jisung is a cute Jisung.

When everyone starts going home, Renjun and Jisung stay behind in order to clean up the mess, and they steal quick glances that make Jisung giggle like a swooning schoolgirl in love. Jisung should be wary of the way he's staring at the elder, but does that apply when he’s staring right back at him?

And at his doorstep, after Renjun walked Jisung home because, “He wanted him to get home safely,” he tugged Jisung down by the jacket, and Jisung got a really good glimpse of him, how his eyes sparkled up close, how that dimple only deepened as a grin made its way over his lips, and how his lips, were plush with a hint of pink. He whispered, dazzling like a star under his porch lights, _“Jisung-ah, did you know that you're really cute?”_ And Jisung Park did not want anything more than to kiss Renjun, so Renjun did the job for him, on the cheek.

“Bye, Jisungie.” With a blink of an eye and a wave, Renjun was strolling down the street. Jisung, just stood there, burning up and stunned. Huang Renjun, his crush, thought he was really cute, _out loud_ for God's sake, and he kissed his cheek. He’s never washing that cheek again, and he feels giddy as he steps inside the house, rushes up the stairs into his room, where he dances around like a fool, _a fool in love_ , that is.

As he closes his eyes, he catches the screen of his phone turn on, and he checks what it is, and it’s a good night message from no one other than Renjun. He clutches the device in his hands, and types _you too :)_ , squealing like a kid in a candy store, and snuggling into Squiggles.

If he thinks Friday was the cause of his almost death, then _boy,_ is he in for a ride at Jaehyun's party on Saturday.

Back at home, Renjun's staring at his phone as Jisung's text message pops up, and _wow_ , he can't believe he actually kissed the boy on the cheek. Jisung Park is really something else, he thinks, with his frequent blushing, and adorable nose scrunches. But that is another story for another day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, it's finally done. Been working on it since I posted the first chap, would have been done much earlier but the universe has its ways, certainly.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy. Also if some of the parts are eh, I was writing either a whole lot one day or not that much the next. My vocabulary isn't the best and I'm babie, so plz bear w me. 
> 
> Not proof read, or beta'd.

_Jisung Park._ They met each when Renjun was new to town. He was the kid who would always be at Donghyuck’s house, whenever he came over. Turns out, Donghyuck’s parents were close to Jisung’s, so because of that, they treated him like a child of their own. He would be in the living room, a majority of Renjun’s time there, reading a book of some sort or watching tv.

_Flashback_

_“Hey, Donghyuck?” He shrugged to the unknown boy, signaling for Donghyuck to reveal who he was._

_“Oh, Jisung? Yeah, family's close to his, so he's like my little brother.”_

_Jisung. “Oh. Neat.”_

_“Don't worry about him, he won't try to be annoying. He just reads books or_ is watching _TV with his friend, Chenle, so you're fine.” Donghyuck explained._

_As he was leaving, he peeked into the living room to see the boy, absorbed in the book he was currently holding. He feels Renjun peeping and he looks up, to which the older boy reddens for no apparent reason. “Uhm, you're Jisung, right?” He speaks, to which Jisung nods, and Renjun’s heartbeat quickens a bit. “Well,” Why is he getting nervous? “I'm Renjun and I'm new to town- and I'm Donghyuck’s friend so I guessed I should have stopped by to say hi, and bye because I got to leave right now. So, uh, bye.”_

_He scrambles up and out the door, so quickly that Jisung is intrigued and feeling overwhelmed. The boy spoke so fast that it was hard to keep up with what he was saying, and he was interesting, to say the least._

_Renjun sprinted down the street, and then ran until he reached his own house, panting like a dog. Why was he running in the first place? And why could he not stop thinking about Donghyuck’s friend?_

_That was only the beginning._

_Everytime Jisung heard the door slam, he knew it was Renjun and Donghyuck, coming from the ice cream shop, convenience store, some after school stuff, or from the library._

_It was always a, “Hey Donghyuck” and a “Hi, hyung.” for Renjun. Donghyuck would almost complain about “the lack of respect” from Jisung. Jisung would laugh, and say, “Renjunnie hyung is my favorite hyung, and that's because he brings me food, right?” turning to him, who would say, “Yes, and you're my favorite youngster, Sung.”_

_And when Renjun would say hi, he would gently pull at Jisung’s ear, or tickle his chin a little. It would make his lips quirk up a little, though in grimace but this doting behavior of the elder was normal because he was like an older brother figure to him._

Renjun thinks back, when he wanted to be Jisung’s favorite hyung and was, but then all his hard work went unnoticed, when Jisung announced that Jaemin was his favorite hyung not too long ago. He was deflating internally, but once he saw Jisung smiling all joyful, he sucked it up, and smiled along.

Oh, Jisung. There was the day where it came, that feeling in the pit of his stomach. He always had a soft spot for the boy, but in the midst of his usual routine of doting on Jisung, something occurred. He would regularly stare at his face, because seeing his lips quirked up in a look of disgust was hilarious, but weirdly, on that specific day, that was not the outcome. His mouth, had expanded into a full smile, and his eyes gleamed with delight, as he stared up at Renjun, and his heart stuttered. _What?_ Jisung was glowing, and Renjun just couldn't pull his eyes away, and he didn't know why.

“Hyung?” Jisung said, cutely. Or maybe it shouldn't have been. He tilted his head in confusion, and _gosh,_ why was Renjun barely noticing all of this at this exact moment? “You brought ramyun? For me?” All the blood courses over him, head to toe. And then Jisung’s attention is on something else. Ah yes, he forgot about the ramyun. Maybe that's the explanation to the reason why he was like that. Because Renjun hyung brought some food for him.

“Yeah, Jisung-ah. It's all for you, so eat up.” He set the food down, ruffled the younger’s hair, whose nose scrunched up, and he's about to walk out, until Jisung called his name, and let him off with a “Thank you, hyung.” Renjun waved it off and made an eating motion with his hands, then heading up to Donghyuck’s room. He can't tell how he barely realized that he had taken an interest in Jisung, but you could connect two and two and figure out that it possibly blossomed because of those many times Renjun was over at Donghyuck’s house. He could hear Chenle’s voice, begging for Jisung to let him have a bite of his food.

  
  


Because of the sudden realization of a crush on Jisung, he was paying more mind to many things, the little ones. Like how Jisung’s nose scrunches when he doesn't like something, or how he flushes, and that's pretty often, when he get compliments or when he's embarrassed. And so, Renjun tries to compliment Jisung, as much as possible, just to see that nice shade of cotton candy pink. But he knows that Jisung blushes not like he feels the same, but because he blushes over goddamn nothing. It's hard, because Jisung is so oblivious, to the point that he could confess to him, in front of everyone and Jisung will still be clueless.

“Don't you ever get tired of it?” The question comes from Donghyuck, while they're making dinner together, they wouldn't dare let Jisung near anything in the kitchen. The boy’s a walking hazard. A cute one.

“Elaborate, please.”

“Liking Jisung, I mean. The boy is dense. Like really.” _How did_ _Donghyuck, he wonders, find out?_ Being his best friend and all, he presumed he found out because Donghyuck finds out things, no matter if you hide it, well even.

“No, but it's kind of hard, I suppose.” Renjun doesn't poke at him, tries not to prod and try to figure out answers.

Donghyuck guffaws, that little- “I know, you look at him like you would give him the entire world, if you could. But you settle for stupid grins from the booger that he rarely gives, and the only expection being food.” _Damn._ Okay, maybe those dopey smiles mean little to nothing to Donghyuck, but to Renjun, it means that Jisung is warming up to him, even if it's just because he brings him food.

“Well, at least I bring him stuff, unlike you.”

“The kid basically lives here, and eats my food, what more could he possibly need?” Donghyuck may have a point.

“But, please. Whatever you do, don't tell me you actually find him cute. Now do you?” He's cringing, holding his breath, because the world might end if Renjun answers yes.

“And what if I do?”

Donghyuck sticks his finger in his mouth, making a barfing sound, gosh, he's overdramatic. “That’s disgusting, he's like my brother.”

They leave it at that, and only sounds of the knife against the cutting board can be heard.

  
  
  


Renjun _does_ indeed find Jisung cute, and he tells him so once in a while, but he seems to brush it off, with a “Yeah, hyung. I know.” Jisung’s the type to get shy easily, but with Renjun, it’s like confident was all he was. Except for the few times when he was getting used to Renjun doing that, and Renjun would want nothing more than to have a front row seat to watch Jisung’s eyes all bashful, face sporting a rouge pink, his bangs covering his eyes.

Renjun does a lot of staring, and a lot of pining in secret. He gazes at the younger boy, as he's doing homework, as they're eating dinner, and he notices the exact pattern every time. Jisung looks up after a while, unclear of what the elder was doing, and asks, “What happened, hyung? Is there something on my face?”

Renjun snickered, “Of course, your cuteness, dummy.” And Jisung puts his face in between his hands, and squishes. “Thanks, _hyung._ ”

There’s something about the way Jisung said hyung that had Renjun’s skin burning unintentionally, and he can't help but to pinch his cheek because he's oh so adorable.

He goes over Donghyuck’s plenty of times, and most are because he wants to see Jisung. Whether it's to catch just a quick glance, or chat for a bit about the universe and space. Jisung, he sees, really enjoys talking about the universe, and especially with his Renjun hyung because he's the only one who would talk about those things.

_“No it’s not, Jisung.The universe must look like this.”_

Them finally talking more ensues many sleepovers, some even taking at place at Jisung’s. When he asks why Jisung is over at Donghyuck’s house more instead of his own, Jisung simply replies, “Well, my parents, they're not home much, so Donghyuck’s mom suggested that I should come over whenever I please, and that's why you see me there like 24/7.”

Their sleepovers are fun, and what usually happens is they order takeout, eat until their stomachs are on the brink of combusting, and goof around before they drop. Which is about 4 or 6 am, depending on what they fill those time slots with, and that's the perfect time to conspire about Beyoncé’s real age, and other such things.

Renjun enjoys those times, where it's just him and Jisung, conversating about utter nonsense, and Renjun can look at Jisung, really look at him. See the mole under his lip, the way his face lights up when Renjun brings up something that he deems as interesting, and _wow,_ Renjun is so far in. Jisung’s face, has matured, considering the fact that he is no longer a pubescent little boy, and though he may look the same from a few years back, he's really changed. In other ways, too. He has dyed his hair, his voice deepened, and he shot up so many inches that he's now towering over him, constantly teasing him due to his lack in that department. But, he's still the same boy who gets flustered easily at heart, the same boy who gushes when Renjun brings him ramyun from the convenience store.

And now- he feels it. The way he felt at the moment when he stared at a grinning Jisung, but this is a more intimate scene, with the two of them. These two moments are equivalent, but so contrasting when he thinks about it, Jisung is no longer a little crush that you get when you're going through puberty. Jisung Park deserves more than a mere label, and Jisung Park will get more than that.

“Anyways, hyung, I think it's time for us to sleep. _Hyung?_ ” He should probably work on that, blanking out, because Jisung gazing at him, with disheveled hair really does things to his heart, and he's sure it wasn't the massive amounts of food he consumed just hours ago.

He mentally shakes himself out of it, ears slightly inflamed. “Oh yeah, let us now sleep.”

If his mind was functioning properly, maybe his eyes wouldn't have deceived him into believing that Jisung’s cheeks were tinting red.

He dozes off, and he dreams of an alternative reality where Jisung knows and he reciprocates the interest taken in him. He wakes up, his heart heavy, because it is all a part of his imagination. And Jisung Park does not, and will not ever hold a single ounce of interest in his body.

  
  


It's like tension builds up between them after that night. They still talk, but the number of sleepovers reduce over the months. Jisung starts acting weird, and Renjun picks up on this odd behavior of his. When Renjun and Donghyuck arrive at the doorstep, Jisung is there to open the door. It's like he was waiting for them, and he even helps empty the bag, which he has never does in the years of them bringing snacks. Renjun doesn't even get to hand him the ramyun, he's got it cooking in no time by himself, and where did he learn how to not set the kitchen on fire? He thanks him, as per usual, but he wears this small, unsure smile on his face as he does so. It feels so... foreign, this different, almost nervous side of Jisung being shared with him. He's leaning by the fridge, and Jisung’s grabbing the pot to pour out its contents, and he ends up burning his hand. He’s so clumsy.

“Ah crap!” Jisung screams, cradling his hand.

Renjun pulls himself off the refrigerator, and goes over to him.

He grabs the hand, inspects his injury, luckily it doesn't look severe. Some cold water will do the job. “Hold up, let me handle your ramyun. Turn on the faucet, run your hand under the cold water, and you should be fine.” He tilts his head up to Jisung, who is looking quite ashamed.

The younger’s looking down at the floor, and Renjun just doesn't want to see him like that, all guilty, it makes Renjun feel bad. Jisung’s voice cracks, “God, hyung, I feel so stupid. I can't even make ramyun without burning myself.”

“Don't be, accidents happen, you know.” He's trying to make him feel better, but Jisung just won't look at him.

When he finally does, his facial expression resembles that of a kicked dog. “ _Hyung…”_ His eyes say the rest.

_You're just saying it to make me feel better._

_His eyes shoot back._

_No, I'm not. You're not stupid, so stop feeling like you are._

He has seen Jisung embarrassed, but it's rare to see Jisung so… insecure. Yeah, he knows Jisung knows he's a klutz, or a little clumsy to be put in nicer words, but he doesn't find it to be a huge problem.

Jisung, on the other hand, has expressed his dislike for this very fact. How he’d rather not bang his head on the wall or almost break a plate almost every week, how being a klutz is not good for him because “no one will ever like him”. Renjun sees how he might hate it, but even if that's the case, Renjun still likes him, clumsy and all. And Renjun can't just say that he's overreacting, because then he's being insensitive, so he has to try to walk in Jisung’s shoes.

“You know what I think? I think, that Jisung Park is so much more than a klutz. I think that Jisung Park is someone who is kind, funny, brilliant, and amazing, which automatically overrules his clumsiness. And I think that Jisung Park is far from unlikeable, and if someone doesn't like him because of one minor thing, then they're missing out.”

Everything that's coming out of his mouth is the truth, because Jisung is so much more, deserves much more than a mere label, and Renjun wishes there was a way where he didn't have to be just one thing to everybody.

Jisung’s stammering, Renjun would too, if Jisung did the exact same as he did right now. “Hyung, do you really mean all of that?” Jisung’s glassy-eyed, and he's staring at Renjun like he’s hung the moon. It's ironic, because that's Renjun’s job.

He smiles, out of pure truthfulness, “Of course I do, you're amazing. Didn't you know that?”

He might be in big trouble though, because he called Jisung amazing and now the both of them, especially the younger, are getting shy and _blushing._ Feels like it's straight out of a movie, when the protagonist and their love interest are having a moment, and there's tension between them, but they're not moving a muscle.

  
  


_“Renjun hyung~”_

  
  


Now, there's even more tension, but it's unspoken of. Jisung begin displaying what Donghyuck would call the first signs of a crush, the normal staring, the extra flusteredness, you know, basic stuff. But if Jisung thinks he's doing a good job at being subtle, then he must be lying to himself. Renjun finds it to be honest to god adorable, to see the younger see him in the same light as he has for a while. He doesn't look up, even when he feels Jisung glancing at him, and Jisung’s quick, so quick to act as if he wasn't. Renjun does, catch him red-handed a few times, and when he does he sends small grins because it's really cute, seeing Jisung get red because of him.

They're together, hanging out at Donghyuck’s house, when he takes notices that Jeno and Jisung are missing. He doesn't think anything of it, and continues talking to Mark. “Mark, if he said he liked you, then that obviously means he likes you and that you should date him.”

“But what if he calls me Bro still? Does that still mean he has feelings for me?” Mark’s frustrated, and Renjun is too, but the difference is Mark is pouting like a little kid and Renjun wishes that Yuta were there to take him away. Renjun audibly groans, “Mark, the dude is totally in love with you, have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“But-" His voice goes on deaf ears, when they come back.

And Jisung, followed by Jeno come back in. No one does not pay much attention, but Renjun, he's watching them, a hawk-like stare, and Jisung looks alarmed. Jeno, well he looks like he's hoping for the best.

They sit in their rightful places, Jeno next to Chenle, Jisung on the floor, perfectly sitting under Renjun. He’s giving them curious looks, though he doesn't want to be nosy, so he just leaves it at that. Jeno returns the glances, Jisung, he's too nose deep in the movie like it's actually interesting and he never once looks back to Renjun. And Renjun knows that Jisung knows, but he is too afraid to move an inch, just barely so.

  
  


Renjun, that night, stays up, trying to seek out what could it have possibly been that Jeno and Jisung had been discussing. Were they discussing the topic of him? Was Jisung pouring out his feelings to Jeno? Or worse, was he opening up about having second thoughts on liking the elder? He's tossing and turning, because this is all he's ever wanted, and he is frightened that he is being delusional and that Jisung is not in fact, acting like he has the fattest crush in the whole entire world on Renjun.

  
  


The setting now takes place at Starbucks, a regular spot they visit where they hang out and do homework. Jisung lost a bet, the bet being when Mark and Yuta were going to get their stuff together and confess. He was a week's date too late, so he was dared to take a sip of Jaemin’s iced americano. _Jisung is brave,_ he thinks, because he knows well that he would never let that straw ghost his lips.

They're anticipating the younger’s reaction, as he slurps a sip. His face goes sour as he swallows, “Blah,” he said, his nose wrinkling in disgust. He finishes, “It tastes like crap.” Jeno and him don't laugh, he thinks that maybe Jisung shouldn't have taken a taste because those drinks are actual shit, but don't tell Jaemin that.

Jeno speaks up first, “Watch your language, Ji.” But then he does a whole 360° and while cooing at the younger boy, says endearingly, “Aw, poor baby. Drink some of mine.”

Don't get him wrong, Renjun is seriously not the type to get jealous of others, especially of his friends who aren't doing any harm, but seeing Jeno lending his drink to Jisung who is complementing to grab it, makes him so riled up.

“Yours might not be sweet enough, Jisung should drink some of mine instead,” He states, as he looks down at Jisung, who’s turning a very prominent shade of pink, _wow, what a cutie_ , setting the cup right in front of him. He watches as Jisung, whose blush is still high up on his cheeks, reaches for the straw, and ultimately flushing a darker color. Jisung takes the first sip, and Renjun smiles because Jisung’s face suddenly goes from blah to ooh, and it’s because Renjun’s drink is probably about 20 times sweeter than Jaemin’s will ever be.

He doesn't care that Jisung on the verge of drinking it dry, but he notes that Jisung doesn't dare to meet his eyes once more as they are trained on the cup.

He hasn't stopped keeping an eye on the younger from the corner of his own, and he hears Jisung and Donghyuck whispering, something about his drink and Jisung drinking all of it.

He turns around to face them because why not? He raises his eyebrow as he is confused on what the situation going on is, and he takes note that Jisung’s palms are sweaty, as he's wiping them off on his jeans, he's nervous. “So what did I hear of a certain Jisung Park doing?” His eyes are on Jisung, and he hides behind his bangs. Jisung Park is truly amazing.

“Well you see… JISUNG DRANK ALL OF YOUR DRINK!” Donghyuck sure knows how to be loud, Renjun could just feel the dirty stares from the barista there.

His eyebrow stays up, because he doesn't find the damage in that, he could honestly buy another one of those, or better yet, he could buy the entire store if he wanted to.

“And? Jisung baby over here was probably trying to get that disgusting taste of Jaemin’s nasty drink out of his mouth, of course, he would drink all of it.” Renjun’s voice rises a little at the sentence, and he glares at Jaemin. Jaemin put his hands up in defense, but how could let Jisung drink such a thing? Jisung’s eyes dart wherever, and he's being affected by just one simple word, he's a baby, Renjun swears.

“W-what about all the times I drank your drink? Why did you get mad at me, but now not at him?” The only difference is that Donghyuck is Donghyuck, and Jisung is well, Jisung. He might be biased, but how could he do such a thing to his favorite youngster? Renjun sees the remains of annoyed and appalled in Donghyuck’s look, but what with him? Can't he let Jisung off the hook?

Renjun knows what's coming, and he sighs before he puts on one of his famous smiles, and replies, “Simply because Jisung is baby, how could I?” And Jisung immediately coughs, and his bangs sure can't hide his badly concealed crimson painted face, as Renjun’s eyes twinkle towards him.

  
  


Renjun decides to buy another one, and when he gets back to his seat, Jisung taps his notebook with a finger. His “Thanks, _hyung._ ” is full of bashfulness, and he pushes his bangs out of his eyes, which makes Renjun’s heart burst, if one small action is capable of doing such a big impact.

  
  


“Did you see how you were looking at him? Your eyes were all fond and he was a lovesick puppy staring back, what in the world have you done with my son?” Currently, Donghyuck is yelling at him over the phone over today's homework session, for whatever reason.

  
  


“I didn't do anything, is it now illegal to like the boy?” He asked, rolling his eyes for the millionth time, he kind of gets where Donghyuck is trying to get at, but he made it seem like it was Renjun’s fault that he was having a crush.

“No, it's not. But like, you know how the boy is. He's oblivious, even to the fact that you like him back. So if you don't confess soon, it might be a mess. He probably thinks you're just being extra friendly.” Donghyuck’s right, Chenle has been telling about his conversations with Jisung, the latter whining about his crush on Renjun and how the elder doesn't like him, though there enough gathered evidence that shows he does. And when Chenle tells him this, he just brushes it off, because “that surely can't be possible.”

“Well, I plan on confessing at the party, so don't worry.”

“You better.” And Donghyuck means business when he says this.

  
  
  


He heads to his go-to diner after classes, or in other words, the only diner on campus. It's consistently filled with people, but it has good food and a bonus is that it's 24 hours and that's why it's dubbed as a good hangout spot. He steps in, the bells jingling as he opens the door. That's when he spots the one and only Jisung Park, well, it's the back of his head, but still. There’s Chenle, cackling away like he always does. He plans on swinging by their table to chat, and when he's almost there, Chenle starts to point at him, what a strange boy. That's when Jisung turns, and his gaping mouth gives away how he's feeling, he's burning up by the second as Renjun stares and waves at them. He’s so cute like this, dumbfounded because of Renjun’s presence. He wants to pinch his cheek.

  
  


Chenle is inviting him over, more of a reason to say hi and see Jisung.

He seats himself down, a quick glimpse at Jisung’s face shows lips curved upwards in a cute, big smile, but once he takes another look, his face is blank. He looks exhausted, maybe he should get more rest.

“Hey guys, fancy seeing you here.” It's a coincidence, at its finest. Jisung’s playing with the straw in his chocolate milkshake. He has such a sweet tooth.

Jeno’s the one to talk, while the others, (Read: Chenle) stare. Jisung’s too caught up in his milkshake to even spare a glance. “Yeah, it really is. Anyway, you're planning on going to Jaehyun’s this Saturday, right?”

Bingo. Now he can start up a conversation with Jisung, if the younger would just look.

“Yeah, are you too?” He asked Jeno, curious if Jisung was also going to be there.

  
  


“Yeah.” Renjun clears his throat, “Jisung-ah, are you planning on going to the party?”

A mumbled “ _huh”_ leaves his lips, sat in a pout. It's endearing, the way Renjun stares at him, his mouth is pulled in a crooked, goofy smirk. “I said, are you going to the party as well?” An escaped chuckle fills the table with sound, and Jisung’s pout deepens. He resists getting up just to grab his earlobe.

“Yeah, most definitely.” The nose scrunch after finishing his sentence does not go unnoticed.

“Great, so I guess that means I'll see you there. Until then, my friends.” He stands up to go, his hands on the table, his eyes still on Jisung’s apple colored face. He leaves with the widest, tooth filled grin as he turns on his heel, and his plan is going in the way he wants it to.

  
  


Renjun’s observant, no doubt. But mayhaps, he observes a lot more than he realizes. Like when he notices Chenle almost on the verge of pissing himself at Jeno’s non-funny jokes, or when Jeno calls Chenle _cute, cutie pie, or lele_ but in a much different way. Or how Mark’s face lights up at one glance of his phone, but everybody knows how happy Yuta makes him. Only he knows, the thing that's going on between Chenle and Jeno, because in the end they all end up cracking up, teasing the boy for the awful jokes, and Jeno is pretty affectionate, with everyone too. It's nothing out of the ordinary, though Renjun sees between the lines, sees how Jeno calls Chenle the most, sees the way they huddle together, giggling, sees the way Jeno looks at Chenle like no other. It's cute.

  
  
  


It’s Friday morning, typical scrolling through his Instagram, and he comes across Jisung’s page, and there's a picture from earlier. It's from a few hours ago, of Jisung, with _dark brown hair?_ He taps on the post, and he giggles a little, when his eyes catch the caption.

Jisungsangsing: So what side of my face looks cuter?

The post contains of two pictures, one featuring his left side of his profile, and the other features his right side. Renjun’s heart swell of the sight of the younger being so dorky, and his face begins to heat up. Jisung Park, the only boy to get Renjun’s blood to act against him, his heart betraying him because Jisung did that. And only that.

He clicks on the keyboard, brain scanning for a well composed message, and it finally comes to him.

_Jisung-ah, I think you look cute from either side, and the new hair color looks good._

“Argh” He tousles his hair, and silently screams into his cupped hands, before straightening himself out. Why does he do the things he does? He feels this knot in his stomach, and it only gets tighter as the thought of Jaehyun’s party reappears in his mind.

_Jisung Park._ He's really something else, and he has no right to make Renjun’s heart race like that.

  
  


Because it's Friday, their friend group, as a little on and off tradition, have a pizza/movie night at Chenle’s house. The only reason they have it at his house is because it's 1. big, and 2. he has a spacious living room with the comfy couches you see on advertisements on television. They all take turns paying for the pizza, choosing toppings, and they also take turns in choosing what movie is going to be watched. This week's pizza payer is Jisung, and the movie is being chosen by Chenle. He already announced that he would be picking _Mean Girls_ , because they can't go a night without watching that, he can't blame the boy. It's a classic.

  
  


When they arrive, Renjun sits down on the couch, and the reality is that only four people can fit on it, but six of them of them make it work. Chenle’s the one who sits on the ground, which is funny because it's his couch in his house, but Renjun understands that Chenle’s sitting spot is right in front of, you guessed it, Jeno!

  
  


Jaemin’s at it again, with his constant whining. “When is the pizza getting here? I'm hungies~”

Mark’s expression shows frustration, as he questioned the boy. “Didn't I take you out to get McDonald's like a few hours ago?”

Jaemin’s eyes send daggers towards him, “That was a few hours ago, this is now.” A hungry Jaemin is a scary Jaemin, and it is _not_ a pretty sight. Mark could only groan.

_Ding!_

Renjun’s legs get the best of him, and he lets himself stand up, “I'll go get it.” He feels Jisung tug at his arm, and he looks down. The younger, pulls out his wallet. _No need for that, his mind tells him._ His fingers are pulling out the money, and puts in his hand, expecting for him to grab it and go. “Here, it was my turn to pay.” His eyes are widened and Renjun would rather stare into them, get lost, then take the money. Renjun smiled at the thought of the younger, actually thinking that Renjun would let him pay. _Let Renjunnie hyung pay for it. Like old times._ “No, it's fine. I'll pay for it.”

Jisung looks stunned, as Renjun insteads tries to put the money back into its rightful place, but he's being stubborn. “But it's my turn to pay.” He pouts-say, and Renjun is not a weak boy, but that pouting while simultaneously talking, eyebrows furrowing, made his expression soften. Jisung knows that pouting affects Renjun, but the way he starts melting under the elder’s stare only makes him stare a little harder. And before he knows it, his palm is being open, Jisung patting down the two pieces of paper, like he's making sure they're secure. _How sweet._ _“Here.”_ Jisung says lightly, and Renjun’s heart goes berserk.

“So y’all not going to get the pizza or what?” Jaemin kind of ruined the little moment they had going on, but it's fine, the pizza delivery boy must be growing tired after all. “What did I do?” He questioned as he saw the way the two boys stared at him. Jaemin ought to bring something to snack on next time because he gets pretty talkative when he's hungry.

“Okay, but just this one time, all right?” Jisung’s smiling, and to Renjun, the lights in the room only brighten when his smile stretches wider.

“All right.” The _hyung_ lays on his tongue, eventually dissolving but he wants _this_ to last a bit longer, and Renjun can practically hear it floating around when he goes to get the pizza. He comes back to silence, and Donghyuck’s stupid smirking face paired with Jisung’s afraid one.

Donghyuck begins provoking the boy, as soon as he sees Renjun in the doorframe, “Aw, did Jisungie not think hyung could carry all those boxes? Did you not know that our Renjunnie is super strong?” Jisung’s ears flare with blood and he fiddles with his fingers. Renjun swoops in to save the day with his quick response, “Donghyuck, I don't even think you could carry one.”

A gasp erupted from Donghyuck, “Bro, how dare you. I bet I could carry you and those boxes.”

_Challenge Accepted._ “Bet then.”

Donghyuck stood up, accepting his offer. Renjun’s eyes zeroed in on him, squinting. “Hurry up and get over here, we don't have all day.”

“Ay ya, captain.”

  
  


Donghyuck grunted once Renjun settled in his arms, and the weight only added on when Mark put the pizza boxes and the soda bottle in Renjun’s own arms. They stayed in that stance for about a second or two, until Donghyuck’s legs started getting all wobbly and jelly-like. Renjun dropped to the floor, but since the fall wasn't very high, he didn't get hurt. The pizza would be just fine, though the soda became fizzy.

“Donghyuck, how could you not hold Renjun? He's small and thin, and those boxes don't add to the weight.”

“Guys, he may look it, but he is not light. I struggled to hold him up for even one second.” Mark and the others, excluding Jaemin, kept making fun of him, even if he tried giving them an explanation.

“You just have weak muscles, and don't say that those boxes or soda did anything because I know for a fact, that they did not.” Renjun and Donghyuck were bickering back and forth, and it finally came to an end, when Jaemin shouted, “Pizza!” and Jeno smacked his shoulder for being so harsh on his ears.

  
  


Renjun was reaching for a slice, and suddenly he heard the grumbles of someone's stomach, more specifically, Jisung’s. He motioned to the boy's abdomen, “Hungry, aren't we?” He said teasingly, the younger replying with a sheepish _yeah,_ grabbing one as well.

Watching Cady navigate through the new world of school, and making friends with the outcasts and the “Plastics” was something Renjun loved to do, but watching Jisung, messingly chew on his pizza, lips greasy and corners smothered in sauce, watch Cady do all those things, was something that he'd rather do.

He laughed, airy and unheard from everyone else engrossed in the film, staring at Jisung being the literal definition of a messy baby. It's fascinating how Jisung could have Huang Renjun wrapped around his finger and not even realize that he does.

Jisung’s eyes shift from the screen to Renjun, but not moving his head to fully see him. He freezes, the goosebumps on his neck rising. “Huh?” He does a 180°, staring down at him, lips glossy with pizza grease and sauce, and Renjun wants to wipe it off.

Jisung’s looking everywhere _except_ for Renjun as he asks questions, “Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?” Renjun just fixes his posture, grasps onto an unused napkin, automatically making the space of distance between them shorter by coming closer.

He hears the breath in Jisung's throat get stuck, as he holds his chin down. He raises his hand, with the napkin gripped tightly, and wipes the sauce and all the greasiness off his lips. “You have sauce on the corners of your lower lip, god, you are such a messy baby, Ji.” He breathes, and Jisung’s neck is turning a vibrant red, much more than the glistening pepperoni on his plate. Renjun’s lips are pulled in a permanent pout, and Jisung cannot get over that fact. His bottom lip almost always juts out, goes downwards just a bit when he speaks, and when he keeps mumbling, Jisung's eyes keep moving up and down to meet the pace of which he's talking under his breath. His body heat is radiating hot, that he worries that Renjun might jerk back in concern.

Now one of Renjun’s front teeth is digging into the flesh of his lower lip, grazing it fast, a habit of his that Jisung took notice of the first week the Renjun fever took hold of him. The hand that is wiping away, is the one with his hand mole. A dark spot, which covers a good amount of the skin on the back of his hand. Hand, Jisung really wants to hold his hand.

Renjun’s warmth is gone, and even if he was bleeding hot, his body is cold, the chill of the living room hitting him.

Jisung’s eyes burn into his hand, mouth, and now just into him. The atmosphere is thick with something different. What had just occurred was different, for them. Jisung’s mouth, the parted lips, the ones he just cleaned, look bizarre up close. His brown eyes, seep into his skin, are mirroring his own, that both say _What was that?_ Jisung’s breathing pattern regulates, and Renjun can't help but smirk in the utter disbelief of the boy in front of him. The younger’s skin, due to being flustered back to back, stays that pretty pink, and lips that match the skin, roll into a close-lipped smile, timidly. Jisung’s eyes draw down to the place that is spellbinding to him, drags his focus somewhere where he knows is trouble. Renjun notices, and his solution is the thing they both could have not remembered, with all that was happening.

“So how about that movie?” Jisung looks spectacular in the setting, brightness of the tv giving him that very same glow Renjun saw on the first day that had led to the unfolding of _this_. His hand, unconsciously, pats at his nape, and Jisung’s heat has calmed down.

“Oh yep, the movie.” Renjun sees that Jisung feels like a dummy, but his rubbing hand soothes whatever is bothering him.

  
  


The elder has the honor of being the first to get the first slice of the last box containing of pizza, but _oh no_ , it's not for him. It's for Jisung.

He taps on the boy’s shoulder, “Say ah” and Jisung’s mouth opens, reluctantly. He nibbles on the pizza, but he manages, somehow to get sauce and grease smeared all over. Renjun coos internally. Donghyuck and Chenle, who aren't very well are hiding the fact that they're making kissy faces at the two lovebirds, are well, making kissy faces. Jisung’s getting shyer as the seconds pass by, and Renjun has to stifle his sniggers as Jisung basically melts into his seat, and gosh, _he's so cute._ Because he rather not embarrass the boy any more, he hands him the napkin for a change that would benefit him.

  
  


Eventually, at some point, they start getting drowsy. Luckily for them, courtesy of Donghyuck, Renjun and Jisung are the only ones left behind. Chenle dragged Jeno up to his room to have an impromptu sleepover, and Mark, Jaemin, and Donghyuck escaped duties. The time flies by in reality, though to both, these accidental of brushing elbows, sneakily (not) stealing glances at each other make it feel like a lifetime, Jisung giggling bit by bit when Renjun and him would lock eyes. He’s obvious, but in that cute way.

  
  


Renjun, like the good elder he is, walks Jisung home. They walk side by side, Jisung’s eyes on Renjun’s hand, and Renjun can feel his stare, but he chooses not to say anything. He can't take it anymore when they're about a block away from his house, and he slips his hand into Jisung’s much bigger one, lacing their fingers. And Jisung literally get shocked as Renjun touches him, _and it's like one of those fanfiction tropes, when you get shocked after you come in contact with your soulmate._

Jisung’s eyes bug out, as he looks at their interlocked hands and Renjun. Did Jisung forget to tell you, like, one of the biggest parts of that night? Maybe it's the Renjun fever, and maybe that's why he could only think of Renjun, and not that _Renjun’s hand was placed in his._ Renjun smiles, all pearly teeth and Jisung, just stares because when Renjun smiles, there are sparkles in his eyes, twinkling _at him_ . As they step onto the porch, Renjun draws Jisung closer to him, the younger bending his knees. He's flushed, and he may be taller than him, but that was irrelevant in the moment, he shrunk under the elder’s gaze. His eyes shifty, on Renjun’s cheek. Jisung is iridescent, shining like he always has, but the porch lights don't do him justice. He’s just a big baby, looking at Renjun with wide eyes. Renjun lowered his voice, and softly spoke, _“Jisung-ah, did you know that you're really cute?”_ Jisung’s cheeks tinged pink, and Renjun wanted to kiss him then and there. So he stepped forward, pressing his lips to peck him, and he feels weight being pulled off his shoulders.

  
  


“Bye Jisungie.” He bid goodbye by waving, and as he went down the porch steps, he sensed the younger boy standing there, mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. He turns the corner, his mind going _You kissed Jisung on the cheek, you kissed him, kissed him._

  
  


_Jisung Park._ They met when he was new to town, and after all those years, it finally happened. Renjun confessed his feelings without explicitly saying the words, to the cute boy who had quite the love for ramyun and the universe. He jumped onto his bed, thinking _Should I send him a good night text or would be too overwhelming?_

Renjun decided that maybe it was a good idea, and once he pressed the send button, he felt giddy, and wanted to scream so bad. Out of happiness, that is. Jisung Park, has no business making Renjun’s heart go _thump thump thump_ like that when he does so much as look his way, with his cute bangs and hand clutches.

_you too. :)_

Is Renjun reaching if he says he thinks even the way Jisung texts is cute? Jisung Park is really something else, with his frequent blushing and adorable way of texting and that is what Renjun will be talking about today.

  
  
  
  
  


Jisung’s awake at the crack of dawn, and after several attempts of going back to sleep, he huffs and throws the covers off. It's kind of early for him to eat a bowl of cereal, but it's just him in the house. He settles to eat once he gets freshened up. Today's the big day.

It's the day of the party held at Jaehyun’s, and he gets butterflies just at the thought. Perhaps he should invite Chenle over later so he can help pick out an outfit. His ears burn with inflammation as he begins to have thoughts flood of yesterday night’s events, Renjun staring at him, calling him _baby_ for the third time that week, Renjun holding his hand, and Renjun saying out loud that he thinks Jisung is cute, and finally, pecking him on the cheek. Jisung’s soul left his body after that, and he did, in the end, wash the cheek that Renjun’s lips touched, much to the dismay of his sudden declaration after the encounter.

  
  


_Huang Renjun._ They met when he was the new kid, always coming over to Donghyuck’s house. Jisung didn't pay much attention to it, and he would just read his book in peace. But one day, the boy decided to speak up. His head peeked into the living room, where Jisung was seated on the couch, and he raised his head up, to meet the eyes of Donghyuck’s friend. Renjun came out, coming into frame and giving Jisung a better look of how how he looked. His steps were hesitant.

“Uhm, you're Jisung, right?” Jisung nodded along, but he was confused on why the boy was asking. He continued, sounding kind of nervous, “Well, I'm Renjun and I'm new to town- and I'm Donghyuck’s friend so I guessed I should have stopped by to say hi, and bye because I got to leave right now. So, uh, bye.” Renjun went out the door after that, and Jisung didn't know what to say.

Renjun was his favorite hyung and still is, and that was partly because he would bring him food from the convenience store. Renjun would always dote on him, but it was usual from him, the older one. It was either tickling his chin or grabbing his ear, both which he loathed back then.

Donghyuck, would complain on how Jisung respected Renjun more because he was formal when referring to him, and how Donghyuck was only Donghyuck. But Renjun, he was the chill, but still protective hyung who brought him food and wasn't reluctant to talk to him about space, and aliens, you know “little kid stuff”. Then Renjun, one day just wasn't laughing at his reaction.

As he tickled at his chin, Jisung looked up at him, smiling because Renjun brought him food after being absent for a couple days due to falling sick, and Renjun looked odd. Staring at him, not doing anything else, like his face was more important than giving him the snacks. Did he have something on his face?

“Hyung?” Renjun was never like this, and Jisung was baffled, as he tilted his head. Renjun looked pained, but why? _Ooh. Ramyun._

“You brought ramyun? For me?” Forget about his expression, he brought him his favorite ramyun, and it's never in stock. Now’s that weird. The elder sighed.

His lips turned up in a tight-lipped smile, “Yeah, Jisung-ah. It's all for you, so eat up.” He ruffled Jisung’s hair, and his nose scrunched up.

Jisung stopped him before he can walk out, “Renjun,” Jisung isn't used to calling his hyung by only his first name, it's not the same thing as it is with Donghyuck, but it tumbles out of him. “Thank you, hyung.” Renjun waved it off, and he made an eating motion with his hands, telling him to be quiet and just eat.

Chenle, who was right next to him, wailed for some food. Jisung complied, because there was a lot of food, and he was not expecting to finish it all by himself.

Renjun left out the part where he told Jisung, per Donghyuck’s request, since he was “dying of hunger” that Renjun was determined Jisung to get that ramyun, so because of that, they went to a whole other store, on the other side of town. But Huang Renjun was not a quitter, though he was not going to tell the story, after Jisung looked different to him. He’d keep that to himself, for as long as he could.

It was like that all Renjun was doing was watching Jisung, like a hawk. Jisung couldn't come up with a proper explanation for the way he was acting. When he would scrunch up his nose, Renjun was there, eyes studying him. Jisung knew unwanted color pooled on his cheeks when anything, the smallest thing, embarrassed him. Renjun’s searching eyes only made it worse, and when the elder joined in on their jokes, Jisung’s face warmed up like an oven. The younger got used to it, and in the long run, he would reply back with a cocky response.

  
  


Sleepovers ended up being common for them, eating junk and talking to their heart's content. They were held at Donghyuck’s or either Jisung’s. Something about eating microwavable instant ramyun in Jisung’s room, in the dark while watching Frozen with Renjun was calming. Jisung didn't have to worry about getting a stain on his ratty t-shirt, or getting judged for watching Frozen when he was a whole teenager. It was that one sleepover, where it changed his perspective.

  
  


They were talking, about Beyoncé’s real age or something when Renjun did that _thing_ again. He was staring at every part of his face, eyes locked on a permanent spot, or maybe he was just staring off, and it just so happened to be in the same vicinity as Jisung’s face. “Anyway, hyung, I think it's time for us to sleep. _Hyung?”_ Renjun blinked, and his eyes examined his hair, and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. His ears, Jisung noted, are dusted pink. “Yeah, let us now sleep.” The elder was being quite strange, but what was stranger was that Jisung was getting flustered for no apparent reason. Renjun looked back at him one last time, before abruptly falling back on his pillow and becoming silent.

  
  


As much as Jisung liked it, the concept of him and Renjun getting closer because of these sleepovers, they came to a decrease, mainly because Renjun couldn't make it, as much as he wanted to. Around that time, Jisung figured out something. He had a big crush on his Renjun hyung. And unlike other people, who would try to hide that they held interest in someone, he thought he was doing the exact as them, but actually, he wasn't so slick. Flickering eyes, smiles reserved just for his tiny hyung, Jisung had perpetual heart eyes when staring at Renjun, and he didn't even know it? How does one, not know about their _own_ crush on one of their closest friends? Jisung might never know the answer to the question, but the biggest hint is probably because he is oblivious, _severely._

  
  


Jisung became more aware. A regular in his daily life, Renjun and Donghyuck arrive from the convenience store with goods. Instead of sitting around, he senses, more like hears Renjun and Donghyuck bickering, and he rushes to open the front door. He grabs onto the bag, putting it on the table to empty out whatever they bought. _Jackpot._ It's Jisung’s favorite ramyun. Renjun never tells him that when it's not in stock, that he forces Donghyuck to come with him to embark on an adventure to find a convenience store that does. He goes to the kitchen in 3 steps, anything to get away from Renjun.

Renjun, it seems, gravitated towards him, and was soon occupying the kitchen as well. While he's at it, he thanks him. Jisung feels off, because saying a simple “Thanks hyung” was much easier when he was younger, but he's staring at his dirty vans after delivering it, with a smile that's a mix of anxious and diffident. _Gosh._ Maybe it was not a great idea to wear his beat-up vans to Donghyuck’s, because he feels Renjun’s gaze on him and all he can come up with in his head is _don't look at the vans, please don't look at them- I haven't cleaned them yet, they're dirty,_ a repeating mantra.

He's bad at making ramyun. But, he has seen Renjun make it plenty of times, so he has something to reference. Grab a pot, turn on the faucet, fill it up. Let it sit over the heat of the stove, that needs to be turned on beforehand, can't make a silly mistake, and then drop in the ramyun.

_Okay, not so hard._ He thinks as he looks at the cooking pot, Renjun’s in the room. _Great._

He holds onto the handle, after leaving it to cool for a few minutes, tipping the pot ever so so that the noodles slip out, in a heap. His plan does not go accordingly, and he burns himself when the side of the pot touches his right hand. _Shit. Why is he such a dumbass?_

He clutches it, a strangled “Ah crap!” bubbling up from his throat. Renjun comes over, and instantly holds his hand out, examining the red burn, why did he have to be in the same room as Jisung when he made a fool out of himself? “Hold up, let me handle your ramyun. Turn on the faucet, run your hand under the cold water, and you should be fine.” Jisung can't bring himself to hold his head up to look at the elder. His eyes start to water, and his voice cracks, he cringes. “God, hyung, I feel so stupid. I can't even make ramyun without burning myself.”

“Don't be, accidents happen, you know.” Renjun says, soothingly. Jisung meets him eye to eye, and Renjun looks as pained as he does. Jisung doesn't like that. “Hyung…” He trails off, staring off in the distance.

His eyes speak for him. _You're just saying it to make me feel better._

Renjun’s eyes show determination, to say that Jisung shouldn't feel the way he does, but he does. He's a lanky mess of limbs, taking him into disaster. He's a klutz. The word leaves a bad taste in his mouth, but it's the truth. 

  
  


_No, I'm not. You're not stupid, so stop feeling like you are._

Jisung sniffles. He’s not stupid, but does that make him less of a klutz? No.

“You know what I think? I think, that Jisung Park is kind, funny, brilliant, and amazing, which automatically overrules his clumsiness. And I think that Jisung Park is far from unlikeable, so if someone doesn't like him because of one minor thing, then they're missing out.” Jisung’s baffled, and he just can't comprehend what Renjun said, mind calculating and analyzing the words. He finally gets it.

“Hyung, do you really mean all of that?” His eyes are still kind of teary, Renjun not so clear, but what is clear is that Renjun’s grinning at him, twinkling, but that's because he's still recovering from having almost shed tears.

If Renjun keeps it up, with the glint in his pupil, Jisung’s going to combust.

“Of course, you're amazing. Didn't you know that?”

  
  


_Abort. Abort._ His mind short circuits, and the flush rises up to where he least wants it, he doesn't even move an inch. Renjun doesn't either, and they're in the kitchen, holding eye contact.

Jisung whines, in his cute “Hyung don't embarrass me, please” voice, _“Renjun hyung~” and Renjun really wants to hold eye contact, in a much closer position, possibly where they can kiss, almost._

  
  
  


Jisung thinks the cereal was one of his many bad ideas, because his stomach is churning, and he worries his lower lip, when looking at Chenle’s contact. _Okay, Jisung. Breathe. You can do it._

  
  


Chenle’s there in no time, showing up with McDonald's breakfast, and with Jeno. Jisung can't eat. “So, you getting first date jitters, Ji?” Jeno snorts.

“No, it's not that,” _And it's not a date_ “I'm just having some difficulty picking uh, my outfit.” Jisung doesn't have much time to hear about Chenle’s teasing. Chenle gives him that “mmhm” look and Jisung has given up all hope.

“You know Renjun isn't going to care if you wear a band tee from 2 years ago or if you don't.” Chenle says. Jisung understands that, but he's still jittery.

  
  


“I'll help you out, lover boy.” Chenle’s cheshire grin makes him when to throw up, and blush too. Why can't Jisung make up his mind and just do one, instead of both?

  
  
  


Jeno says, planning out the next steps for Jisung, “Wear the band tee, and throw on any pair of jeans. And grab that one yellow hoodie, the one that you wore like 3 weeks ago, it will really compliment your outfit.”

The pieces of clothing are on splayed out on his bed, and Jisung feels better. Jeno also suggested that he style his hair to show his forehead.

  
  


It's barely 12 pm, and Jisung’s stress eating. Shoving the McGriddle into his mouth, as Chenle consults him about some makeup looks. Some light eyeshadow, some foundation, and a few dabs of lip tint. Nothing too much, it's something like a no makeup makeup look. He wonders what Renjun is doing, but he can't dwell much because Chenle says that will create wrinkles.

“Chenle, I'm scared.” His mouth utters. “Why?” Chenle asks, and Jisung’s brain finally registers, that he did not, in fact, tell him about last night's occurrences.

“Well, you see, he kind of walked me home yesterday whilst holding my hand, then he called me cute, and he kissed my cheek.” Jisung’s out of breath, and now Chenle and Jeno are simultaneously staring with unbelievable written across their faces.

  
  


“Aw, my Jisung Park has game! Incredible work, sweetie.” Chenle cheers.

“I'm telling you, you have the boy wrapped around your finger and you don't even know it.”

_Renjun wrapped around his finger?_

“Shut up.” Jisung burns, and Jeno just shrugs.

“Ooh, lover boy getting shy?”

“No, now what were you saying about this precious lip tint of yours?”

  
  
  


Renjun wakes in a not so pleasant manner. His next door neighbors seem to be banging on anything they can get their hands on, and he makes an attempt to ignore, but the loud sounds don't really lull him back to sleep as much as he wanted them to.

He rolls over to his drawer, where his phone sits on top of a coaster next to his clock. The time says it's 9:30. It feels like 6, though.

He paws at the device, dragging it off in his direction. The brightness is hurting his vision, and he wonders why it's still at that level when he knows his eyes are sensitive. He checks his Instagram and Chenle posted. The caption says _Going to Jisung’s,_ and Renjun can't breathe, and he can't believe that the mention of Jisung, was all for his chest to tighten and heart to bounce in his ribcage.

Not to be that person, but Renjun had this desire to dress up for the party. He's not talking a tailored suit and nice dress shoes, he wants to make good impressions, and maybe, just maybe catch Jisung’s cute eyes. Not that Jisung won't find his way to him anyway, a magnet pulling them together, considering the fact that this is the day where he confesses for real.

  
  


Maybe if Renjun prays hard enough, then the time will pass by him like 1,2,3. But that is not the case, so he is indefinitely stuck, when he should be seeing Jisung.

  
  


He opts to be productive. Clean his room, it's a pigsty in there. Okay, that's an exaggeration, but there some shirts and or pants lying here and there, mainly because Renjun hasn't found the space in his busy schedule to pick them up. He's pretty forgetful and he's, without fail in a rush when trying to leave through the door in 5 minutes flat. He kicks his feet from under the blanket, and looks at it, and for a change, he'll make the bed. It's easy to do, but it's much easier to leave it be since he'll flop back into it and it'll be back to how it was before.

  
  


He slowly presses his feet to the cold hardwood floor, and why doesn't he wear socks to sleep when he knows that the floor was icy. Hiss flows through his lips, but he shrugs it off because today is the day where he is tidying up. Check that off the list, and he begins to remember about the bathroom. There’s lots of clutter in the small room, shelves with skincare and other miscellaneous things. Renjun doesn't even know himself where half of the stuff came from, maybe he was in a fever haze while shopping. Now that's that done, he should tend to the living room, but he should really eat first.

  
  


_Ramyun._ He has a pack of ramyun left in the cupboard. His ramyun stash had declined from the months passed, and to make it worse, now he can't seem to find it. It has to be somewhere in the kitchen, and he’s searching, and searching. He opens the refrigerator, his last resort, and _ta-da!_ there it is, on the second shelf, and Renjun’s mouth kind of watering. He hastily sets everything to ready the ramyun, and he feels the vibrate of his phone. He turns it on, and _it's Jisung._

_Hi._ Jisung’s typed, and Renjun’s eyes enlarge.

  
  


_Hey. What are you up to at the moment?_

  
  


_Nothing much, eating McDonald's that Chenle brought._

His ramyun’s done.

_Well, I'm about to eat some ramyun, so catch you later._

_Eats lot, hyung. :)_

Renjun’s heart hurts, and it's because he's head over heels for the boy. And his texting pattern never fails to make a smile appear because of it.

  
  


“Chenle, what the hell are you-” The other was sneaking up on Jisung, eavesdropping on his texting with Renjun, and when Jisung swung his head around, Chenle tore the phone from him, grasping onto it.

  
  


“Ooh, what is that, a smiley face?” He jokingly asked, and Jisung swats, but he dodged the hit. “What do you want me to text him next, _I really like you, Renjun hyung xoxo?”_ Jisung bolts after him, and he tackles the boy down to the floor and before Jisung could get his phone back, Chenle’s palm opened, releasing the device from his grip. With all his strength, Chenle pushes Jisung off onto the floor, stating that Jisung is heavy and he could not breathe with all the pressure of the weight on him.

Jeno scurried over to them, really only towards Chenle, and crouched down over him, as if Chenle was in critical pain. “Hey baby, you doing good?” “Yeah, I guess.” Jeno’s like a dog, following Chenle around, and it's weird how he could sense them, all the way from the bathroom. Jeno feels at his head, but Chenle isn't sick or anything, and he looks him at worryingly.

  
  


“Chenle, what happened?”

Jisung starts off first, “Well, he grabbed my phone and threatened to text Renjun hyung something really really _embarrassing,_ like “I would have died if he actually sent that” embarrassing.”

“But then he tackled me and sat on me, he's a growing boy and he's heavy, Jeno hyung.” Chenle fake whines, gosh, how can Jeno believe him?

“How about to make up for this I give you my hashbrown? I know how much you enjoy them, and I was going to save it for myself later, but I decided that you deserve it more.” And Chenle magically lifts himself up, and he gives Jisung the tongue stuck out with a smirk.

  
  


Hours go by, and the both of them are sweating with nervousness. Chenle worked his magic with this makeup look designed for Jisung, something that would take Jisung, and Renjun’s breath away in awe. It's not much being applied to his skin, but being as nervous as he is, makes it seems so. Jisung didn't feel much different, he has had lip tint on numerous times, but Chenle dabbing and swatching on his face has his knees buckling.

A microscopic part in him doesn't want to go, but the other part is telling him to go get the boy. Then Chenle is helping him style his hair up, and Jisung’s forehead is soaked.

“Jisung, calm down. You'll be fine, now stop sweating. I'm trying to spray some hairspray to make it stay.”

“I'm just, like, like what if nothing happens tonight? You guys helped me get dressed up for no reason then.” Jisung speaks, conjuring up all of his second thoughts, visibly on edge.

Chenle clears his throat, “Okay, listen here, Jisung Park. We're going to the party with you and if you and Renjun ge aren't boyfriends by the end of the night, then I will strangle you.”

_Boyfriends._ And the room temperature is a little more than lukewarm for Jisung’s liking.

“Huh? You don't want Renjun ge to be your boyfriend, Jisungie?” Chenle reads his mind all the time, that's why they're an inseparable duo.

  
  


“I never said I didn't, but the word makes me feel mushy inside.”

“Aw, Jisung Park is a baby! Wait till we get to the party and he sees.”

Jisung grumbles.

  
  


Renjun scavengers through his closet for something remotely party, or more like Jisung Park worthy. Why is he feeling self-conscious? At the end of the day, he still told Jisung almost everything he needed to know of. At last, he pulls together an outfit. His heart beats faster by the minute as he tugs on each piece of clothing. He checks his reflection in the mirror, and while he's at, he should put on his most prized possession, a mango shaped lip balm that's well, mango-flavored.

He rubs his wrists, one over another, and taps each one on the sides of his neck. The cologne isn't too strong, and doesn't make him cough because of its overpowering smell. He gives himself a mental prep talk. _Okay, Huang Renjun. Today is the day where you confess to Jisung. Don't chicken out, you know he is waiting for you._

  
  


He grabs his coat before heading outside. And takes a whiff of the crisp weather. Tonight is a night to never forget.

  
  


“Jeno, are you ready to leave?”

“Yeah, I just need to put on my jacket.”

“Well, hurry up. Don't you want to see how he looks?”

  
  


Chenle gave Jisung a push, and he stumbled over to Jeno. Jisung looks the same, but also didn't look quite so, if you get what he means. With his hair out of his eyes, Jisung looks older when he's not shoving strands away. Even so, Jisung still has a timid aura, expecting words from him.

“You know what, you're going to steal everybody in the room’s heart, but remember Renjun’s is the one you want.” He bursts into laughter after, because Jisung’s lips retreat in a pout, and he blushes because that might be the case, even though he doesn't want it to be.

  
  
  


They step foot on the grass, the ginormous house glowing with multiple colors on the outside, people in groups outside, vibing.

The door’s closed, and their presence was probably felt because the lock jiggled and there was Doyoung.

“Hey, y'all came!” It sounded like a question, but it was really an exclamation.

“Come on in.” And Doyoung gestured to the booming party that was going on in the house.

They all stepped in, and he closed the door behind them.

He gave them a knowing look, “Remember to stay safe, if I hear that Jisung got drunk, or even drank the slightest, you two are in big trouble, okay?” And was stern, like an overprotective parent.

“Okay, hyung.” The boys said in unison.

  
  


“Now come on.” Chenle said, pulling Jisung’s arm. They walked through the hallway, and people were eyeing them. It was usually Jeno who they eyed. He had this bad boy look to him, but he was an absolute cream-puff. There was nothing sweeter than Jeno’s moon crescent smile. Girls and guys swooned over him, and Jisung could see why.

  
  


_“Who’s the cutie in the middle?”_ Some whispered. Jisung’s ears perked up, but was he the cutie? He was in the middle of Chenle and Jeno, but the probability of him being the one was low. Then he saw fellow classmates gawking at him, and Chenle discreetly mumbled, “You're the cutie, but don't stare too long, we have a boy for you to meet up with.”

_Huang Renjun._ His heart palpitated.

  
  
  


Renjun was at the kitchen counter with Yangyang, stirring a straw of his sad concoction of Coke and some alcohol, bored out of his mind. He arrived earlier than Jisung and them, that's for sure.

And as if someone heard his prayers, he finally came. He straightened his leaning back, and set his can to the side. Jisung’s forehead is showing, and he's looking pretty as ever. Jisung’s a natural beauty. He doesn't need makeup for Renjun to fall, because he’s been doing it, on the basis, without fail for a couple years now.

He has eyeshadow, and lip tint that make his rosy lips stand out a tad bit more. He’s noticeably nervous, in his big yellow hoodie, and Renjun wants to speak. But the problem is, that he can't. As Renjun spoke into existence, Jisung’s gaze directed towards him. His eyes curved cutely, and it's in slow-motion.

Chenle and Jeno run off, dropping Jisung in front of him. Yangyang left, as well, probably to hang out with Dejun and Guanheng. Now it's him and Jisung. Their conversation goes a little bit like this.

“Hey, Renjun hyung.” Jisung rocks back and forth on his heels, he has vans on.

“Hi, what's up?” Renjun asks, and now it's Jisung’s turn to gawk like the others in the next room, Renjun looks breathtaking. He’s wearing a baby blue long sleeve and and black jeans with the top button undone, and his lips are glossed. Jisung’s thankful to catch him not so far from the staring people. “Oh, nothing much. How's the party going for you so far?” Jisung fidgets with one of the sleeves of his hoodie, Renjun’s eyes concentrate on the action.

“It's not that's entertaining, expect I caught Mark and Yuta sucking face in the bathroom, I mean, that got a reaction out of me.”

“Oh.” Jisung’s smile falters, he lets out a tiny sigh, slowly but steadily moving his head back to his shoes.

Renjun adds, “But, you're here now. So it's looking good.”

Jisung radiates the color of his hoodie, beaming like a sunflower in the sun, and Renjun wants to tell him. But it's too sudden. Renjun can't disregard the fact that Jisung made his way into his peripheral vision roughly two minutes ago and in Renjun’s mind, he’s already halfway on his knees, this close to professing his long-term crush on the boy.

He needs to steady himself.

Even Jisung’s feet are on fire, as he tries to compliment Renjun. “Hey, hyung,” Renjun stares up at him, he smells of mango and cologne. “What is it, Jisung-ah?”

“Ah, I wanted to let you know that I think you look er, nice with your outfit tonight.” He bites down on the corner of his lip, and Renjun gives a sweet smile to say thanks. “Gosh, you're too cute.” He sighs, and Renjun’s dimple pops up when searching for Jisung’s approval. Jisung gives it to him, anything to see that dimpled smile that sparkles.

“Do you want a soda or anything? You seem thirsty.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jisung is kind of parched, but it's because talking to Huang Renjun has him speaking more than he used to has his mouth drier than a desert. He tosses it to the younger boy, who catches and opens it.

“I like your hoodie.” He says, and Jisung ducks his head into his hoodie because his bangs aren't there to save him in this situation. Jisung sips from his drink. “Thanks, Renjun hyung.” His voice is deep, but it comes out small, whispered. Shyly.

Renjun thinks they should go somewhere else. It's too crowded in Jaehyun’s house, and the kitchen is getting filled with more and more people. They eye Jisung, and frankly, Renjun is not enjoying it. They don't look at him like Renjun does, they look at him with a different purpose. Renjun’s getting a little green-eyed, and he mumble a few words to him, before storming off with a puzzled Jisung.

They find themselves in the living room, with everyone else, but they're too busy having fun to notice the two boys coming in. In this lighting, Jisung is shimmering. He's giggling, at something Renjun said, but once he sees Renjun staring up at him, with stars in his eyes, his cheeks puff in embarrassment. He looks away, and Renjun just shakes his head slightly, amazed at the boy. He giggles, takes a piece of a Renjun’s heart every day with him, and he still gets bashful when he stares at him for doing so. Oh the things Jisung Park does to Huang Renjun’s heart.

  
  


Renjun’s eyes crinkle, tilting his head back to say, “Cute.” in the cutest voice Jisung’s ever heard. Jisung’s absolutely lovestruck. And Renjun’s staring, it seems. His pupils dilate as they take in the sight of Jisung, he looks beautiful. Jisung is so much more when he's embarrassed. Seeing that pink dust flush on his cheeks on his face, sends him back to times where tiny, black-haired Jisung’s skin would blaze at an utter of a word.

  
  


Huang Renjun sure does appear stunning, hands in his pockets. Jisung kind of wants to poke his dimple. Just kind of, though. “Do you wanna dance, Jisung-ah?” is the question he asks, the question he has been trying to ask, and Jisung swoons. His hand is held out, and Jisung gladly takes it, he nods. No words are going to come out in a moment like this, he's baffled. They move to the music, and Jisung doesn't even know the name of the song. Renjun’s tipsy, probably. Or maybe he isn't. He moves like he has no bones, but Jisung, regardless of being a talented dancer, moves like he doesn't want anyone to see him. And regardless if their eyes on him, because Renjun is the only one who's really seeing him.

Renjun’s cheeks are flushed, courtesy of the possible alcohol he consumed and sweaty movements. He’s so pretty, and Jisung’s face blossoms with tinted pink. _“Hyung,”_ “Can we go now, it's getting stuffy in here?"

“Jisung, don't you want to dance with your favorite hyung? But where is Jaemin?”

Did Renjun actually think that Jaemin was his favorite hyung?

“Hyung, you don't get it, I only said that he was my favorite because I didn't want to catch your attention.” The lights illuminate Jisung perfectly, and Renjun feels like he's high up in the clouds. Anyone who isn't seeing Jisung at his prettiest, especially at this party, is totally missing out. The pout that's altering from a straight line, the eyebrows that are raised, eyes blown wide, and the hand reaching onto Renjun’s long sleeve. Renjun wants it all. He wants Jisung to be his.

“Oh.”

“You really didn't like me looking at you, I bet.”

“Hyung, it's not that, it was just that you staring at me… made me flush a whole lot.”

“Gosh, I should shut up because this sounds really fucking stupid and I feel like I'm 13 all over again.” He turns his attention to his can, because he didn't want to say that in a room filled with plenty of people. 

Renjun’s laugh brings him to an abrupt stop.

“It's just that, you didn't want me to look at you because then you'd blush?” Renjun’s voice is curious, but not the kind where he doesn't know the answer. Jisung is certain that Renjun knows the answer to his question, but he wants Jisung to say yes and match the shade of the lip tint instantly. But Jisung won't just say no.

He scratches the nape of his neck, going “Yeah.” He's ashamed, that he let himself stare at Renjun, and Renjun did not utter even once, but Renjun stared at him for two seconds and all of a sudden that was news-worthy.

Jisung Park is going to be the death of him, he swears.

  
  


“Let's go now.” He interrupts, and Jisung trails behind him like a puppy.

They land in the dining room, and it's empty. Jisung’s still tending to the can of Coke in his hand. Jisung looks around, front teeth pulling at his lip.

“Did I ever tell you that most of the time, your favorite ramyun was not in stock at the convenience store a block down from Hyuck’s?”

Jisung’s head tilts, to the left, lower lip sinking down, “So where have you been getting it from?”

Renjun gnaws at his lip, “Well, you see, I kind of dragged him along on embarking with me to get you that ramyun. We go to that one convenience store, you know the one by that one bakery?”

“But isn't that like, really far, hyung?”

“Anything for Jisungie, isn't that right?”

  
  


Jisung’s eyes flash back to a few years back.

_15 year old Jisung who is staring up at Renjun with wide eyes_.

_“What? How did you get this- I thought it was out of stock?”_

_Renjun’s mouth curls upwards in the disbelief of the younger, as he_ _cradles the ramyun in his gigantic palms._

_“What can I say? Your Renjunnie hyung has his way of getting things.”_

_“Hyung, thank you!” Jisung’s eyes quickly turn into crescents, and he flashes a smile that has Renjun’s heart throbbing._

_“Anything for Jisungie.” He later says and Jisung just continues on_ _beaming, happy as can be._

Jisung’s so dense, how could he not pinpoint the fact that Renjun and Donghyuck had been using up all their energy just to get him his favorite ramyun?

  
  


“Hyung, it doesn't matter if it's for me. Did you even go there when the weather was bad?”

“What if I said that I stocked up on it?”

Renjun would secretly buy them a few at a time, put the one he'd give to Jisung in the bag, and keep the rest hidden in his backpack.

Jisung has never wanted to kiss Renjun more at any time, and this confession really shows that Huang Renjun is not of this planet, going out of his way to get him his favorite snack.

The words just fall out of his mouth. “Hyung, I really like you.”

His hands clasp over that dumb, dumb mouth. Why did he have to blurt that out?

Renjun, feels betrayed. It was going to be his job to tell the latter, but the way Jisung is becoming bashful makes him think what if his hair wasn't styled up like that, exposing his forehead. He’d probably fix his bangs, so that they fall into his eyes, and Renjun wouldn't get to see him.

Renjun’s lips tilt to the side, “I like you too, Jisung-ah.”

It's not that Jisung didn't know that Renjun felt the same, if the last couple of months meant anything, but he cannot speak because Renjun actually admitted it. He said the words that Jisung’s been longing, that his heart had aching for.

  
  


“Oh, that's amazing.” Jisung’s gotten awkward after Renjun’s sudden confession.

Renjun’s mind tells him that he should talk to Jisung about the topic, and his mouth opens up automatically, because he should tell him about how he has been waiting for this moment for so long.

“I've liked you for a while now. It began one of those times where I brought you your ramyun.”

“And what occurred that one time, Renjun hyung?” Jisung’s so effortlessly adorable when he's intrigued.

“You were smiling at me, because I brought some ramyun which was really hard to find in the stores that was your favorite. You had this glow to you that I couldn't tear my eyes away from.”

Jisung is undeniably getting pink, as Renjun lets his heart do the talking, and he's surprised that Renjun had saw him in that kind of way for quite a long period of time and he knew nothing of it.

“I can't believe it....” Jisung sulks.

“What is it?”

“You pined after me for all this time, and I barely realized it way after. I'm sorry, hyung.” Jisung clutches his hands together in a way to say sorry, and leans forwards a bit.

Renjun tickles Jisung’s chin, “Jisung Park, you don't have to apologize.” Jisung gives him a sheepish smile, as he tries to get away from Renjun’s hands.

  
  


“Jisung Park, would you be my boyfriend?” Renjun pops the question as he finally pried Renjun’s hand off his earlobe, and Jisung’s mind goes blank.

“Maybe I asked too sudden, so you don't have to say anything right away.” Renjun states.

“Wait, hyung. I do want to be your boyfriend, I just am shocked that you're standing in front of me, after all this time, and are asking me that.”

“ _Hyung, my answer’s yes.”_

“Jisung-ah, can I kiss you?” Renjun’s voice is full of curiosity, and his eyes, full of stars are twinkling up at him.

Jisung nods cutely, with his sweet smile. Renjun, pulls him downwards for a chaste kiss. Their lips meet, and Jisung is burning, _he's kissing Renjun._ Renjun’s lips are plush, with a hint of pink, and Jisung feels like he's on cloud nine. He tastes of artifical mango, and his warm hands warm him up even more.

Renjun pulls away, and Jisung pouts at the sensation of not having Renjun in a closer proximity.

Jisung’s expression, is a mix of coy and satisfied. Renjun thinks he might have an idea on why he is looking like that, it might be for the fact that they just kissed. Had skin-on-skin contact, in the middle of the dining room. Which is open for anyone to walk into.

  
  


“Aw, Jisung looks so cute!” Renjun coos, as he ruffles Jisung’s hair, but this time it's not as friends who are dancing around each other, it's as _boyfriends._

Jisung likes the sound of that. _Boyfriends._ But he has to get used to that title, because right now, he's blushing, head to toe, just thinking about it.

  
  


“Can we dip, hyung?”

“And why is that?”

“It's kind of boring, but we could go to the diner if you want.”

Renjun’s lips play into a smirk, “Lead the way, then.”

  
  


They settle into a booth, and Jisung orders a chocolate milkshake. Renjun orders actual food, cheese fries. But his mother would argue otherwise that that “was junk food”, and even if he loves her so, he's been having a hankering for them.

They're babbling on and on about things, and it feels nothing but a regular conversation. Being boyfriends won't change that, they're still Renjun and Jisung, even if they were given the newly title of dating.

Renjun wonders as he munches on an exceptionally cheesy fry, “What was Jisung’s first impression of him?”

  
  


“Hey, what was your first impression of me?”

Jisung takes a sip from his drink, “Honestly, I thought you were really chill. Especially since Hyuck is so outgoing, I kind of guessed y'all balanced each other out.”

Jisung taps on his chin, thinking, “What about me?”

  
  


“Hmm, lemme think. I thought you were quiet, as you always were sitting in the living room, minding your business. You were adorable, but of course I couldn't let you know that, because I was Donghyuck’s friend and a type of brother figure to you. ”

“No wonder you were always so adamant on doting on me when you could.”

Jisung’s phone vibrates in the pocket of his jacket. The caller's no one other than Chenle.

“Hold up for a sec, hyung.”

“What is it now, _Chenle?_ ”

Renjun can practically hear the loud voice of the other Chinese boy.

_“Ya, Jisung Park, where are you?”_

Chenle can probably hear the smile coming from the other side, because he interrupts Jisung. “I'm with Renjun-” “ge, I know, at the diner, correct?” He finishes off.

Jisung makes a cute confused noise at the response. “Yeah, I'm with him, we're kind of maybe boyfriends now.” He lowers his tone at the end, and Renjun can guess that he's still getting used to the word.

“Hey, stop yelling at me.”

“Anyways, text me later. Bye, Chenle.”

  
  


Renjun is grinning fondly at him when he looks up, and nothing can beat the way his lips are curved, looking as breathtaking, as he has his head to the side slightly.

Jisung’s lips are up in a close-lipped smile, coy. He averts his gaze from Renjun, and is it possible for his heart to grow that many sizes in just a split second? Maybe it is.

  
  


They share eye contact once again, eventually breaking out into laughter at last, and Jisung is shining in Renjun’s eyes, and he always will.

_To the boy who sat around all day at Donghyuck’s, reading, to the boy who thinks convenience store ramyun is absolutely scrumptious, to the boy who takes pieces of my heart every day. Jisung Park, I've liked you for a while now, and I'm happy that you feel the same._

_To the boy who always got me ramyun from the convenience store, to the boy who'd either tickle my chin or tug at my ear, to the boy whose eyes have been on a certain Jisung Park for quite some time. Renjun hyung, I'm apologizing for not being able to recognize what's been obvious._ _And after all those years, you still had feelings, but I'm glad that you waited for me._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and rensung nation thank you for the kudos. It has been highly appreciated.
> 
> P.S. Working on new rensung au. Here's some spoilers, rensung fem au, Renjun actress, Jisung useless lesbian. I have changed some names, which were Jisung and Renjun’s. But if I can't pump it out by the next two weeks, I might scrap the draft.
> 
> curious cat is chenclasymedias.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, hope y'all liked it. 
> 
> P.s. Rensung are que cute.
> 
> Second chapter might be up soon, so until then, rensung nation.


End file.
